Devices and methods for performing in-vivo imaging of passages or cavities within a body are known in the art. They may include, for example, swallowable capsules which collect data and which may transmit the data to a receiver system. Such devices may also include, inter alia, various endoscopic imaging systems and devices for performing imaging in various internal body cavities.
An in-vivo imaging device may include, for example, an imaging system for obtaining images and other data from inside a body cavity or lumen, such as the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. The imaging system may include, for example, an illumination unit, such as a set of light emitting diodes (LEDs), or other suitable light sources. The device may include an imaging sensor and an optical system, which focuses the images onto the imaging sensor. A transmitter and antenna may be included for transmitting the image signals. A receiver/recorder, for example worn by the patient, may record and store image and other data. The recorded data may then be downloaded from the receiver/recorder to a computer or workstation for display and analysis.
Upon display or analysis of the images obtained from the device, it would be useful to be able to determine the size of objects viewed, such as for example tumors or polyps.